The Day That Broke Them
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: Ginny and Draco and the day that broke them.


**Just a random idea I had! Please review!**

**Summary: Ginny and Draco and the day that broke them.**

No one had ever wanted them together. They all said he was bad for her, that he shouldn't lower himself to such filth. But it didn't faze them. They loved each other and that's all that mattered.

They fell in love during the war.

_Ginny raced through the halls of Hogwarts. She raced straight to the Room of Requirement. But she found someone already there. _

"_Hello Weasley." Greeted Malfoy._

"_What do you want Malfoy?" she asked looking for the book she had left there yesterday. The Carrows made it impossible to find any peace and quiet so she often came here to read or think. It was the only place safe.  
><em>

"_Um I was here first. But your welcome to join me." he said gesturing to the seat beside him. Though she didn't want to, she sat beside him. It was the only seat left. They read in silence for a few minutes before Ginny asked. _

"_Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off torturing first years with the Carrows or something?" she asked. He looked at her, his grey eyes boring into her brown ones. _

"_I don't want to hurt people." He said. "I do it to save my life." _

A friendship formed after that and they grew close.

_They sat reading and chatting as they had for the past three months. Suddenly they heard the door open. They jumped up and hid in a wardrobe. There wasn't much room but they managed to squeeze up. _

"_Yeah it's perfect." Said Seamus Finnegan. _

"_You sure?" asked Neville. _

"_Yeah. We'll tell the others." Meanwhile in the wardrobe Draco and Ginny had realised how close they were. As they stared into each other's eyes Draco leaned down and their lips met._

They had to keep their relationship a secret but they were happy together. But during the battle when he was called over by his parents to the other side Ginny grabbed his hand. No one saw it but it stopped him from moving.

After the battle and Harry had won they were able to be open about their relationship. But no one approved. They were forced out on their own but their love sustained them. They belonged together.

They had been together three years when Draco proposed. They were married a year later. It was sad for both of them that none of their families came but they had their best friends, Luna and Blaise, there for them.

A few months later Draco got a high paying job and was forced to work long hours. It forced a wedge between him and Ginny. But as their first anniversary drew near Ginny discovered she was pregnant. She was elated and couldn't wait to tell him as she knew how much being a dad would mean to him. She planned to tell him on their anniversary, to make it extra special.

It was the day before their anniversary when it happened. Ginny was crossing the road when she was struck by a car. She was devastated to learn that she had miscarried. It tore her apart and on their special anniversary dinner she lost it.

Draco was chatting away about work and how great his business was doing when she snapped.

"Oh you and that stupid job!" she screamed. He looked startled at her sudden out burst. "It's all I ever hear any more. Well on the rare occasion I see you!" she screamed.

"Ginny what-"

"I mean I don't even know you anymore." She said on her feet now.

"Ginny-"

"I bet you don't even care about the baby!" she screamed. He stood up.

"Baby?" he asked confused.

"Yeah that's right I was pregnant! But I lost it!" he looked shocked. "And d'you know what else is lost?" she asked. He looked at her, with a pleading look in his eyes, knowing what was coming but hoping he was wrong.

"Please Gin, don't." he cried.

"We're over." She whispered.

And she left the fancy restaurant. And her marriage. And the man, who she knew, no matter how much he hurt her, would always hold her heart.

And in the years to come they did meet occasionally but they never spoke. Seeing him she always knew she still loved him but she was married to harry with three kids! And he was married to some Greengrass and had a son. It just wasn't meant to be.

Maybe they didn't belong together after all.

**Not sure I'm too happy with this fic but I wanted to write it any way and update it to see what you think! So please review!  
><strong>

**By the way this is my sixtieth fic so please review!**


End file.
